


Headcanon ask: Sam Tyler & Annie Cartwright

by LadyPaigeC



Series: Tumblr Headcanon Ask Game [3]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Tumblr Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 17:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPaigeC/pseuds/LadyPaigeC
Summary: My responses to "send me a ship and I'll tell you who..." (Sam Tyler and Annie Cartwright edition)





	Headcanon ask: Sam Tyler & Annie Cartwright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fleurdeneuf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurdeneuf/gifts).



• **who hogs the duvet** \- When they finally get their acts together, they are that ridiculous couple that snuggles together all night long sharing all bedding. That being said, during scorchers in the summer, Annie has a habit of kicking aside the covers and laying on top of them. Poor Sam has no hopes of gaining any additional coverage from the duvet for himself and knows better than to wake Annie up.  
• **who texts/rings to check how their day is going** \- If Sam still had a working mobile, he’d be the one to instigate since it is second nature to be connected like that. Annie does drop by Sam’s floor at work during lunch to say ‘hi’ though on most afternoons.  
• **who’s the most creative when it comes to gifts** \- Sam because he tries to show Annie a little bit of home. So if he surprises her with a sushi dinner 20 years before it became mainstream, well he missed a good spicy tuna roll. If that first time, she tastes it and smiles before suggesting she run to the nearest chippy for “some cooked fish thank you very much,” well it is an acquired taste.  
• **who gets up first in the morning** \- Annie. She is used to “early to bed, early to rise,” having been instilled into her by her mum. And though these days with Sam in her life, she getting to bed a little later than “early” she still manages to be an early riser.  
• **who suggests new things in bed** \- Sam has never been so grateful in having been raised decades after his girlfriend, when it comes to matters of the bedroom. The 70’s may have been a time of sexual liberation, but 50’s and 60’s mindsets still caused a lot of hang-ups. Sam is always the one to suggest things, but he never pushes Annie to try something she’s uncomfortable with. And to her credit, she tries most things to her great pleasure.   
• **who cries at movies** \- Annie. She has a pure heart and a sweet soul. (And when it’s Sam, she never tells.)  
• **who gives unprompted massages** \- Sam at first because he’s more knowledgable about the health benefits, but Annie loves them so much and wants to reciprocate. When she notices Sam is really stressed from work, often you’ll see her rubbing his back or shoulders.  
• **who fusses over the other when they’re sick** \- They both fuss. Annie’s training as a nurse gives her the edge, but Sam’s future knowledge is a boon for when Annie is sick.  
• **who gets jealous easiest** \- Annie has been hurt more and so when a pretty girl flirts with Sam, she feels jealous, but keeps it to herself. He can always tell though, and lets her know how much she means to him.  
• **who has the most embarrassing taste in music** \- Sam absolutely loves revisiting the music of his childhood but since that happens to be the popular music of the time, nobody thinks it’s embarrassing. Annie on the other hand grew up with a mother who loved Cliff Richard…I’ll let you be the judge.  
• **who collects something unusual** \- It is a little known fact that Annie loves to travel, even though she doesn’t often have the opportunity. Where ever it is she goes - the beach, the country, once to London - she brings home a little stone from the place to remind her of the trip.  
• **who takes the longest to get ready** \- This one is hard to judge. Annie picks out her outfit the night before and so is very efficient in her morning routine. Sam stands in front of the closet for 15 minutes, half asleep, trying to decide what to wear. Ultimately he ends up just grabbing something and putting it on. So, while Annie might spend more time actually getting ready, Sam is usually the one rushing out the door.  
• **who is the most tidy and organized** \- Annie. Hands down. She picks her clothes out the night before! Plus, I’m pretty sure they taught girls in school how to keep a tidy house as part of the curriculum when she was growing up.  
• **who gets most excited about the holidays** \- Sam is more outwardly excited (it’s just like he remembered when he was a kid!!!), but Annie loves being with her family and it just brings a feeling of peace to her to share it with Sam.  
• **who is the big spoon/little spoon** \- Sam is usually the big spoon, but on the days that he doesn’t manage to save someone or the case involves a child or they are called to a particularly brutal crime scene, Annie lays along his back and runs her fingers through his hair until he falls asleep.  
• **who gets most competitive when playing games and/or sports** \- Sam likes to think he’s easy going, unless he is competing with Gene, then all bets are off. Annie grew up with brothers so she rolls her eyes when Sam gets a little too into Cluedo.  
• **who starts the most arguments** \- Sam can be a little tactless, so that is the cause of most of their minor squabbles. However, when Annie starts an argument it is for a VERY GOOD reason and Sam ends up apologizing.  
• **who suggests that they buy a pet** \- Sam has always wanted a dog and thinks that one would make a very good family pet. They bring one home the week before he proposes.  
• **what couple traditions they have** \- They always go out on a date on Friday night. About two months into their relationship, Annie managed to get Sam to attend church with her. Now they attend every Sunday morning, followed by lunch with Annie’s parents. Sam also works very hard to make sure Annie’s rock collection grows. He takes her away for a weekend, once a month.  
• **what tv shows they watch together** \- They both love Dad’s Army and Mastermind.  
• **what other couple they hang out with** \- They once went on a double date with Gene and Jackie (though that relationship doesn’t last very long). They also socialize with one of the other WPCs and her husband.  
• **how they spend time together as a couple** \- They try not to talk about work, though that can be very difficult as they work together. They go to the movies and the disco and Nelson’s. They try and do things that any other couple does.  
• **who made the first move** \- Sam. He had a thing for Annie for quite some time and didn’t always treat her as he should have (at least personally. Professionally, he always treated her with the utmost respect.) and had some apologizing to do before she would agree to go out with him. He groveled and it was the best decision he’s ever made.  
• **who brings flowers home** \- Sam. He loves the way Annie’s eyes light up the first time he does it, and so he tries to bring her a bouquet at least twice a month.  
• **who is the best cook** \- Annie is very good at making traditional fare and comfort foods. She is shocked to find that Sam knows his own way around a kitchen. She’s not sure about some of the things he makes at first, but after a few years together she’s the one requesting his chicken tikka masala.


End file.
